I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heaters and more particularly to a water heater equipped with a specially designed combination magnetic means and agitator means which are effective to prevent accumulation of scale and other solid particles in the bottom portion thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A longstanding problem in the water heater industry is the tendency of dissolved solid particles to precipitate out of the water being heated, which particles will accumulate in the bottom of the tank causing adverse operation and tank longevity. One prior approach designed to reduce this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,879. The object of the present invention is to improve upon the invention of such patent.